brumfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Bad's Assistant
Big Bad's Assistant is a Big Town Baddie that is Big Bad's first partner in crime. He only appeared in Brum and the Pantomime Cow and Bushes on the Run. He is played by Paul Cawley, who played Scrap the Scarecrow in Numbertime. He appears alongside Big Bad planning to steal the musician's money. Big Bad slides it over with his foot and he grabs it from behind him concealing their theft. Brum chases them into the theatre he accidentally steps in a metal bucket causing noise alerting the reception to them trespassing. They run onto the stage and quickly back away into the costume room where they dress as a cow. Brum chases them onto the stage where they are cornered by him and the dancers and the guy from reception. They turn and bump into one of the heavy props causing the costume to come apart. While Big Bad spills the money he turns to run but bangs his head on the prop to his left dazing him. The dancers then grab and manhandle the two thieves as the curtains close. However he and Big Bad getaway off-screen. Four weeks later the guy appears again who presumably escaped jail. Now he has a girlfriend which means he has ended his partnership with Big Bad. They approach a flower stall and they see a box lot of money. Knowing that there's lots of pounds in it, the girlfriend distracts the flower seller into thinking that she's helping, while the male grabs the box of money and he runs off. Then they arrived at a garden centre thinking that they've outran Brum. But he soon caught up to them. They made a plan to hide in the plant pots to disguise themselves as bushes. Brum stills continues to look for the two thieves. He comes across two bushes where the robbers are hiding. Brum thinks that he's lost them. As soon as he leaves, the robbers quickly make their escape. He was still looking until he noticed two walking bushes. Brum gives chase to them as they attempted to evade him by getting a bus but their disguise didn't fit in the doors. Brum soon finds them again as the driver throws them off and they watch the bus leave as Brum catches up to them. Eventually, they run into a shopping centre and they go up an escalator to evade him again in which Brum can't get up. Brum soon finds a lift to go up in as the two quickly ran back down again as soon as they saw him. They return back to where they started. Only this time, they go into an allotment where a gardener is watering the plants. Their clumsiness however causes to bump into her. This made her very triggered as she joins in the chase with Brum. He finds a wheelbarrow and dumps the compost everywhere and they fall into a flower bed. Brum also finds a sprinkler and decides to water them. The gardener pulls them out in an embarrassing way as they emerge while covered in mud. The money box is then safely retrieved. They were possibly arrested off-screen as they are never seen again. Criminal Record/Charges Big Bad's Assistant has stolen two lots of money and some bushes in the garden centre. For disguise, he's stolen a cow costume and walked around in public as a tree. Charges 4 Counts of Theft including two lots of money and the disguises. 2'' Counts of Trespassing on the stage of the theatre and the allotment. 2 Counts of causing a public disturbance, one is for causing noise with a metal bucket which alerts the reception and another is for walking around in public as a tree. 1 Count of escaping Jail. ''1 Count of Vandalism by knocking down a vase on the stage. '' 1 Count of obstruction by getting stuck in the bus doors. ''Due to his constant offending and putting others in risk. His 'Sentence = In Jail for Life.' Category:Thieves Category:Villains Category:Brum Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Baddies in High-Security Ward Category:Sentence Life in Jail